bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SodaCat
Messages: Add your message below here, and please do sign your comments. Add messages to the bottom of the page, please. ''Do not forget to sign comments!!!'' Welcome Hi, welcome to Bully Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:JennyVincent page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Are you the only one on this time? I went and uploaded a picture to fit my profile. :P last message byPrettyRaveGirl 03:31, October 25, 2010 (UTC)PrettyRaveGirl I think my page just got deleted!!! I don't know how it happened!!! :(PrettyRaveGirl 03:36, October 25, 2010 (UTC)PrettyRaveGirl ::No, it wasn't deleted, maybe you saw your Bully Wiki one? And yes, I was alone on this Wiki after I adopted it. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 03:50, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh... I'm such a Ditz!!! This morning I figured that I stumbled onto a totally new website. I like it alot better than the Bully wiki, it's time that we needed one to be created for fans who want create fictitious characters!!! I can't wait to see the stories that people will create for the characters!!! Maybe you, I, Kate, Liz and all the others might be added to them!!! I don't know, let's just wait and see!!! :DPrettyRaveGirl 02:37, October 26, 2010 (UTC)PrettyRaveGirl Cool wiki First time I been on this wiki and I did two categories for you :) If you ever need my help, let me know. Dan the Man 1983 16:29, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :Just a question but are you going to have character pages here? If so, then maybe you can link them to Bully Wiki pages instead. If not, I'll help with the character pages editing. Dan the Man 1983 16:40, October 29, 2010 (UTC) HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! From a 1950's throwback fanfictitious friend!!! What are you doing for Tonight???PrettyRaveGirl 20:22, October 31, 2010 (UTC)PrettyRaveGirl :Knowing Jenny, she is getting smashed(drunk) haha! Dan the Man 1983 23:22, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Haha, of course I am, Dan. :) Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 03:06, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Re Halloween!!! Ha ha. I didn't go trick or treating, but I did go to a Haunted House and to a video game arcade. It was lots of fun!!! I went and dressed up in a poodle skirt, white shirt and pink scarf. People didn't really know what I was suppose to be. I was quite surprised!!! The 50's are starting to be put behind us now!!! I can't let that happen! There was soo much good things from the Nuclear War age!!!PrettyRaveGirl 05:17, November 1, 2010 (UTC)PrettyRaveGirl Hey, Jen this is At0mic. I'm planning on moving my story here when I'm done with chapter 18. ps: I'm almost done. Anyways did you invite Sirlinksalot? At0micb0mb123 23:20, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Categories I'm not sure what categories to put the Scarlet Smith page in, which ones does it go under? Also, we need to decide when Scarlet and Jenny should meet. ♥Scarly♥ 23:47, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I doubt any of the girls would be able to sleep, after the alarm being set off like that, so maybe we could have them meet then? ♥Scarly♥ 05:11, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that alarm.. ^_^; So, yeah. So far, I'm toying with a incident that happened on Halloween, were every one but Scarlet knows what happened to her. Jenny might know, but I'm not saying what it is until it's important. Anyway, on with the story!; Why is it that Jimmy Hopkins is the root of all problems around here? Just when it calms down, he has to do something. I sat in the common room, wide awake now, no thanks to Jimmy. I stared at the end table, as if it was the table's fault. ♥Scarly♥ 05:24, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Jenny's POV; I walked downstairs and saw a girl. "Hey, I'm Jenny. What's your name?" I asked, feeling oddly outgoing. "Hi, I'm Scarlet" Scarlet? Wasn't she the girl that the jocks, threatened they'd swirly everyone if they told her what happened at Halloween? Scarlet; I was brought back to reality by someone talking, I didn't stop my staring match with the end table though. "Hey, I'm Jenny. What's your name?" they said. I turned and looked at them, I saw a brown haired girl. I was sure I had seen her in my music class. "I'm Scarlet," I replied. I sighed, not at her, at life in general. ♥Scarly♥ 05:49, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Jenny, are we still going to write Scarlet meeting Jenny? ♥Scarly♥ 22:32, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I hate writers block. If it helps, I could write this myself, and you check when I post it. I don't mind editting. BTW, loving the colours of the wiki like this, it really makes my icon pop. :D ♥Scarly♥ 22:42, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, Jenny. Check out the Greg Ryder pics I made on my profile! SirLinkalot96 20:07, November 7, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 I think it's really good! Real colorful! Keep it this way. SirLinkalot96 22:17, November 7, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hi Make me an admin or else! Haha. Dan the Man 1983 23:51, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you :) Dan the Man 1983 23:59, November 7, 2010 (UTC) That was pretty fast!!! Right after I let everyone comment on my blog, you were already there!!! :D WOW, that was pretty fast. Yeah, I saw you in my story along with Kate :3 In my next chapter, which I'm about to do right now, I'll be able to see more people and meet you and Kate.PrettyRaveGirl 23:57, November 7, 2010 (UTC)PrettyRaveGirl ::Haha, cool! Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 23:58, November 7, 2010 (UTC) New rule on BW Me and Jeff have decided there should be no more fanfiction on Bully Wiki. We have made it a rule and instead we are going to link this wiki on the main page on Bully Wiki. Dan the Man 1983 00:49, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Question Hey Miss Bureaucrat! haha I've been thinkin, is there any chance of me becoming an administrator or getting rollback rights? I'd like to help you and Dan out more. And even dish out some good old fashioned authoritah to troublemakers haha. Thanks! SirLinkalot96 02:22, November 9, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hahaha OKAY fair enough. I will try to reach 30 edits. Is that on editing stuff like articles or just getting up to 30 doing whatever? SirLinkalot96 02:44, November 9, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Okay, Jenny! I will try to get up to that tonight or later this week. In fact I'll start right now! XD SirLinkalot96 02:48, November 9, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 5 more edits, Jenny! I'm almost there! :) SirLinkalot96 03:08, November 9, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey, Jenny! I got 31 edits done! Even look up my edits. SirLinkalot96 03:41, November 9, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Thanks, Jenny!! (Forrest Gump Voice) lol SirLinkalot96 03:49, November 9, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hi Jenny, could I be considered for that to? I have 47 edits, and I don't vandalise pages. I don't pointlessly edit either, on here or Bully Wiki. I'd love to help with this wiki, because I felt so useless on the other, there was so little I could do. ♥Scarly♥ 04:05, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :Scarly I will give you rollback rights, but use them wisely, if not I'll remove them. Dan the Man 1983 13:47, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Hiya Jenny! Check out the Greg Ryder character page I made. Check it out and tell me what you think of it! SirLinkalot96 21:26, November 9, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 haha, dan's a tough guy jk. Thank you! It took me a couple hours to get the entire page done. I like yours too! SirLinkalot96 00:03, November 10, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 :No not tough, but Jenny needs an opposite to her sweet soft bureaucrat ways haha. Dan the Man 1983 04:52, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Wolf Would you like me to include Jenny Wolf in my blogs and relationshps with people and stuff like that. You can d othe same for Malcolm. Kingofawosmeness777 15:56, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to just but in, but I wondered why no one ever wants to add Scarlet to their stories. In my first version of the story, I had to add others and follow other people's stories, but no one does the same for me. ♥Scarly♥ 16:32, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Sorry if it seemed like I was making a thing of it. I understand how hard it is, writing my story on paper, then it was too much hassle, so I didn't bother. Is it ok, if I don't write you going out with Johnny the moment he splits up with Lola, because I personally don't think he would get over her that fast. And, I am a tiny bit of a Lola/Johnny shipper, and wrote in a fanfic once, that they were getting married. It wasn't the main plot, more of a sub plot. ♥Scarly♥ 22:25, November 12, 2010 (UTC) I just plain can't be bothered to write stories most of the time, but typing them - it's like I can't stop. I could write you dating Johnny at the end of the year, so it sort of matches up. ♥Scarly♥ 23:11, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Apology Jenny would you please contact McJeff and unblocked Goodfellas90, I was the one who got into his account and vandalize a user page Jenny would you ask McJeff to unblock my brother's account Goodfellas90, I was the one who hacked into his account and vandalize some of the user page Goodfellas90 23:02, November 12, 2010 (UTC)Goodfellas90 Reply on new rule Rule seems reasonable enough. I let you deal with the rule making :) Dan the Man 1983 05:16, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :Leave the tough stuff to me haha! Dan the Man 1983 07:58, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, Jen. Chapter 19 is here! At0micb0mb123 06:17, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey. I'm writing the next chapter, and I'm going to add Jenny to it. If you don't want her to be in it, or don't like the way I've written her, I could write her part as someone else. ♥Scarly♥ 06:52, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ted I just saw. ^_^ ♥Scarly♥ 01:59, November 14, 2010 (UTC) I was Just thinking about that!!! I was thinking about making a page, but I didn't know how to put it with the other characters. Now i'm in the subcategories, but I'm just not sure how to make a character page. I thought I'd ask first.. I've always thought the Ted yearbook pic, wasn't very flattering, and thought about changing it on the page on here. Is that ok, to just change it to the picture I used for my icon? I still have the pic, in it's original state. ♥Scarly♥ 21:45, November 14, 2010 (UTC) That does help, actually. Thanks. I'll put the picture - the original one, on my own userpage instead then. ♥Scarly♥ 22:07, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Answer If they start trouble, then we'll block them. In the mean time, we should just leave them. Dan the Man 1983 00:44, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :Disagree. If they're blocked on Bully Wiki, they should be blocked on Bully Fanon Wiki, and vice versa. :Also, to redirect, you do this. :#REDIRECT Article Link :McJeff (talk this way)/ 07:51, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Jeff makes a good point, and Jenny did raise this issue, so it's an agreement. Dan the Man 1983 07:58, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Malcolm So are you going to try to combine stories with Malcolm? Mabye make a journal entry about the whole deal at the carnival? Kingofawosmeness777 00:42, November 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I will, just been a bit busy with school, wiki's, and getting everything into my journal. And since Kate may want me to remove Liz and Kate from the story, I've got to fix it all. Feel free to add it to yours, but I won't be editing mine for, a week or so let's say. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 00:45, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :: :::Ok, just wondering. You don't have to if you don't want to though. It's up to you weather to put Malcolm in your story. Just remember how I want him to act. Kingofawosmeness777 00:52, November 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok! If Kate doesn't answer soon, (like, by tommorow), I think I'll have to take her OC's out, since they're her copyright. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 00:54, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Jenny! Check out my new blog! SirLinkalot96 02:31, November 16, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Chapter 19 is here. At0micb0mb123 05:16, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Deleting a blog I wondered, could you delete my latest blog? I accidently put the wrong chapter number, in the title. ♥Scarly♥ 19:42, November 16, 2010 (UTC) This blog ♥Scarly♥ 19:45, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Chapter finale is out!!!!!!!!! WOO HOO! SirLinkalot96 21:34, November 16, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96